This invention relates to container capping machines and more particularly to apparatus for applying screw caps to containers. This invention is an improvement over the machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,153 dated May 16, 1978 and issued in my name to the assignee of this application.
Capping machines of this type include a plurality of spindles each carrying a cap applying chuck, the spindles being rotated for applying screw caps with predetermined torque. Once the cap has been applied, a control rod is actuated to open the chuck jaws and release the cap. The relative position of the control rod within the spindle is critical to proper operation of the cap releasing mechanism. To accommodate manufacturing tolerances and variations in container height it is important that the relative position of the control rod be selectively adjustable, and it is highly desirable that such adjustment be made quickly, easily and with whatever tools may be readily available.